Best(Boy)Friend
by autumspring
Summary: Jaemin yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya mengakibatkan Jeno harus mencari Jaemin yang belum pulang walaupun sudah malam. #Jeno #Jaemin #NoMin


**BEST(BOY)FRIEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Jeno / Na Jaemin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Typo bertebaran, kata-kata diulang.

.

.

 **Happy reading…**

Hujan rintik-rintik turun membasahi kota Seoul malam hari ini, terlihat seorang pemuda menerjang hujan tersebut mengabaikan dinginnya hujan dan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, yaitu menemukan sahabatnya, Na Jaemin.

Sebelumnya Jeno-pemuda itu- dikagetkan dengan telfon dari ibu Jaemin yang mengatakan Jaemin belum pulang ke rumah padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung berlari keluar rumah mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Jeno takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap sahabatnya itu, Jeno pun semakin cemas saat tiba-tiba hujan turun. Jaemin benci hujan.

Semua tempat sudah Jeno datangi tetapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan sahabatnya itu, Jeno sudah hampir putus asa dan ingin kembali ke rumah. Tapi kemudian dia teringat suatu hal dan dia segera menuju ke tempat itu. Sesampainya di sungai Han, Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jaemin, walaupun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hujan tapi Jeno bisa melihat seseorang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku ditepi sungai. Ya, Jeno tau siapa orang itu.

"Na..." Jeno berjongkok didepan Jaemin, menangkup pipi Jaemin.

Jeno bisa melihat mata sembab milik sahabatnya itu, dia bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang sudah membuat Jaemin menangis.

Jaemin langsung memeluk Jeno, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher pemuda yang 4 bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kita berteduh dulu ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaemin, Jeno langsung menggendong Jaemin menuju sebuah minimarket didekat situ. Setelah mendudukkan Jaemin pada sebuah bangku, Jeno bergegas masuk minimarket untuk membeli handuk dan minuman hangat untuk Jaemin dan dirinya.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya Jeno keluar menghampiri Jaemin, dilihatnya Jaemin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Hey Na" Jaemin tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipipinya.

"Coklat panas" Jeno menyodorkan minuman itu kepada Jaemin tetapi bukannya mengambilnya Jaemin malah menatap Jeno dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jeno meletakkan coklat panas itu diatas meja dan tangannya beralih mengambil handuk, Jeno berjalan kearah belakang Jaemin dan mulai mengeringkan rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Jaemin mengangguk

"Jadi tadi ibumu menelfonku menanyakan apakah kamu ada dirumahku atau tidak karna kamu belum pulang ke rumah. Ibumu bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, ibu sangat khawatir padamu. Pastikan kamu meminta maaf nanti, mengerti?" ucap Jeno masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan untuk tempatnya tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Hae-

Belum sempat Jeno menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaemin tiba-tiba balik badan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"- ingin cerita?"

Jeno mengelus sayang rambut Jaemin menunggu pemuda itu bercerita. 5 menit berlalu Jaemin masih diam dan Jeno masih dengan setianya mengelus rambut Jaemin.

"M-mark hyung" Jaemin akhirnya buka suara.

"Kenapa dengan Mark hyung hmm?"

"Mark hyung selingkuh dengan Renjun" bahu Jaemin bergetar, menangis.

Jeno diam, tangannya mengepal dengan erat, dan rahangnya mengeras. Jadi itulah alasan Jaemin seperti ini? Jeno sangat ingin menghajar Mark saat ini, menendang dan meninju habis-habisan orang itu.

Jaemin memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Jeno, sungguh selama 17 tahun mereka berteman baru kali ini Jaemin melihat Jeno sungguh menyeramkan. Mata yang biasa menampilkan eyesmile kini menatap tajam kearah depan, dan wajah tampannya yang memang datar itu menjadi lebih datar.

Jaemin memegang tangan Jeno, berusaha untuk melepaskan kepalan pemuda itu.

"Nono jangan marah, lihat tangan nono jadi merah begini. Lagipula aku yang salah disini. Ak-"

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang salah Na Jaemin? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampa-sampai kau berkata kalau ini kesalahanmu? "

Sekarang bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi suaranya ikut menjadi datar.

"Jawab aku Na Jaemin" Jeno masih mempertahankan suara datarnya.

Jaemin menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir Jaemin adalah korban disini, Jaemin tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti yang dikatakannya. Justru Mark lah yang banyak melakukannya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Mark membatalkan janjinya dengan Jaemin atau meninggalkan Jaemin disaat mereka sedang kencan.

"M-maafkan aku no hiks harusnya aku mendengarkan perkataanmu dulu, harusnya aku percaya padamu no hiks maafkan aku" bahu Jaemin bergetar, Jaemin menangis lagi. Sungguh hati Jeno sakit melihat Jaemin seperti ini, Jeno berjongkok kemudian menangkup pipi bulat milik Jaemin. Ibu jarinya sibuk membersihkan air mata Jaemin yang masih setia turun itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, lihatlah kau jadi tambah jelek kan." Jeno menatap manik coklat milik Jaemin, begitupun dengan Jaemin. Acara tatap menatap itu berlangsung cukup lama, tak lama Jaemin tersenyum, senyum itu tulus tidak ada kesedihan didalamnya, Jeno yang melihat senyuman Jaemin ikut tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya membuat jantung Jaemin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Jaemin benar-benar menyukai eyesmile itu.

"Kita pulang ya?" Jeno membersihkan sisa air mata Jaemin, Jaemin mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jeno tadi.

Setelah selesai, Jeno bangkit menjulurkan tangannya ke Jaemin bermaksud untuk menggandeng. Tapi Jaemin hanya diam menatap tangan itu kemudian menatap Jeno.

"Gendong~" jangan lupakan suara manja Jaemin.

Jeno diam, mengedipkan matanya. Sepertinya dia terhipnotis dengan suara manja milik Jaemin.

"Akh-" Jeno meringis kesakitan karna Jaemin dengan tidak berperikejenoan menendang kakinya lumayan keras. Hal itu membuat Jeno jongkok untuk mengelus kakinya mengabaikan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

Jeno kembali dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang berat berada dipunggungnya.

"Aku bilang gendong Lee Jeno." iya sesuatu yang berat itu adalah Jaemin.

"Enggak pakai nendang kaki aku kan bisa na" Jeno mendumel tidak jelas sebagai bentuk protes, kemudian dia berdiri dan kedua tangannya dengan sigap memegang kedua paha Jaemin dengan erat agar sahabatnya itu tidak jatuh.

"Salahnya kamu diem aja tadi" Jaemin memeluk leher Jeno mengabaikan Jeno yang masih saja terus potes padanya, Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jeno yang selalu bisa memberikannya sebuah kenyamanan.

Jeno hanya diam sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, jalan kaki? Tentu saja ini sudah hamper tengah malam jadi sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi. Untung saja rumah Jeno tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"No"

Jeno diam

"Nonooo~"

Jeno masih diam, marah sepertinya. Jaemin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Nono marah? Maafkan nana." Jaemin mengatakannya dengan lirih.

Jeno tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjai sahabatnya yang cantik itu.

"Tidak marah" sebisa mungkin Jeno mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar sangat datar.

Jawaban dari Jeno itu membuat Jaemin merasa sangat bersalah. Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, benar-benar merasa beralah pada Jeno tanpa mengetahi fakta kalu sebenarnya Jeno hanya sedang menerjainya, _poor Jaemin._

Jaemin berpikir keras harus bagaimana saat ini, seumur-umur Jeno tidak pernah mendiamkannnya seperti ini.

 _ **Cup~**_

Jaemin mecium pipi Jeno singkat yang langsung membuat Jeno berhenti. Jeno menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jaemin yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, sangat dekat sampai Jeno bisa merasakan nafas Jaemin. Jaemin maupun Jeno saat ini sedang dalam mode tatap-tatapan tanpa suara, keduanya sibuk mengurusi jantung masing-masing yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan Jeno bersumpah jika Jaemin terlihat sangat cantik dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan jangan lupa rona merah yang menhiasi pipi Jaemin saat ini.

 _ **Cup~**_

Kali ini Jeno yang mengecup bibir cherry milik Jaemin.

"Permintaan maaf diterima" Jeno tersenyum samapi menampilkan eyesmilenya, kemudian Jeno melankahkan kakinya guna melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti mengabaikan Jaemin yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

3 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Wajah Jaemin memerah seketika setelah menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi, Jaemin menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jeno sambil berguman _"Lee Jeno bodoh"_ beberapa kali. Sedangkan yang dikatai bodoh malah sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini.

Keduanya menghabiskan sisa perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan, keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa nyaman untuk keduanya. Tetapi keheningan itu tidak berlaku didalam pikiran mereka, karena saat ini Jeno sedang meneriakkan nama Jaemin dan Jaemin yang meneriakkan nama Jeno. Sepertinya benih-benih cinta Jaemin mulai tumbuh untuk Jeno dan cinta Jeno pada Jaemin bertambah besar. Jaemin sepertinya melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, _dia sudah move on dari Mark._

Itulah cinta, kita tidak tahu kapan, bagaimana, dan dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Jika kau merasa Tuhan tidak adil karena sudah memisahkan kau dengan orang yang kau sayang, percayalah dibalik itu semua Tuhan memiliki rencana yang indah untukmu.

.

.

.

.

End

Apa ini?:'v gk jelas bat:'v

Hanya cerita yang tecipta karna bosen dengerin dosen ngoceh dikelas:v

Maapkan kalo ngebosenin.

Terimakasih sudah membaca(:

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"LEE JENOOOO AYO BANGUNNNNNN!" suara cempreng milik pemuda manis itu menggelegar dipenjuru kamar Jeno. Membuat sang pemilik kamar menggeliat didalam selimutnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ck ayo cepat bangun keboo, aku tidak mau lari dari gerbang ke kelas gara-gara telat." Jaemin menggoyangkan tubuh Jeno, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Jeno bangun.

Jaemin mempoutkan bibirnya karena Jeno tidak kunjung bangun, dia segera beranjak dari ranjang milik Jeno berniat untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Jeno, belum sempat Jaemin melangkah pergi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya yang membuat Jaemin terjatuh dipelukan Jeno. Lebih tepatnya Jaemin berada diatas Jeno dengan tangan Jeno yang melingkar dipinggang Jaemin.

"Yaa lepas dan segeralah mandi atau kita akan telat bodoh!"

"Nana-ya tadi aku bermimpi indah" Jeno menatap lurus kemanik Jaemin.

"Mimpi itu sangat indah sampai-sampai aku tidak bangun, tapi kamu malah berteriak dan menghancurkan mimpi itu"

"Baiklah maaf tuan Lee karna aku sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahmu itu. Jadi sekarang karna kau sudah bangun maka cepatlah mandi agar kita tidak telat sekolah" Jaemin berniat untuk bangun tapi Jeno semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaemin melotot ke Jeno.

"Apa kaum tidak ingin tau aku bermimpi apa?"

"Tidak, dan tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu" tanpa aba-aba Jeno mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Jeno yang berada diatas Jaemin dengan tangan yang menumpu badannya.

"Y-ya kamu mau apa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mau memberitahumu tentang mimpiku Na Jaemin-ssi"

Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Jaemin.

"Jadilah pacarku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Suara husky milik Jeno benar-benar menghipnotis Jaemin, bahkan dia masih tidak sadar saat Jeno mulai menghujani mukanya dengan kecupan-kecupan. Jeno gemas dengan _kekasihnya_ yang masih setia menampilkan wajah blanknya itu.

 _ **Cup~**_

Jeno mencium bibir cherry milik Jaemin memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat sang pemilik menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih.

Jeno melepaskan tautan bibirnya, mengusap bibir cherry yang baru saja di ciumnya itu kemudian beralih ke manik coklat Jaemin. Keduanya saling bertatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai-

"LEE JENO KAU BELUM MENGGOSOK GIGIMU HUWEEEEEEEEEE"


End file.
